The  Solar Light Rangers
by GoseiGokaiYellow
Summary: This Power Rangers team belongs to my sister. Her screen name is PR-H20 SUPER FAN. But I will add my own characters. What happens when these heroes have to deal with School, Bullies, and Evil. The Power Rangers Samurai are also in here. Read and Find Out.
1. Proluge

**Disclaimer: My sister PR-H20 SUPER FAN made up this Power Rangers team. So she owns it. I'm just making different Characters. So Sista this entire Story is for yah.** **Enjoy. Huds Kisses to an amazing Sista.**

_Cassie and I are twin sisters. We are 15 years old. And we live in California. And we are the Solar Light Rangers._

Cassie and Olivia are walking to school. "Man I hate school. Who idea of school was it anyway?" asked Olivia. I am the Purple Solar Light Ranger.

"Olivia! Just give it a chance. You have good grades. So how can you hate school?" asked Cassie. Cassie is the Orange Solar Light Ranger.

"Well because school is important." answered Olivia.

"Ok then just suck it up." says Cassie.

"Fine! But I don't have to be happy about it." I say. We keep walking and walk into school. Kids are chattering everywhere. We walk to our lockers to get our books for first period.

"Hey! What's up LOSERS?" asks Claire. She is a chearleader and a mean girl.

"Nothing much Barbie." I say icily.

"Thank you!" said Claire. Not realizing it was not a compliment.

"Ah! I don't think she ment it as a compliment." says Cassie.

"Stay outta this Troll." yells Claire to Cassie.

"Hey leave my sister alone you tool." I say.

"No!" shouts Claire.

"Oh! I know you didn't just say no to me." I say gettig in Claires face.

Our friends walk up then. Our friends are Jayden, Kevin, Mike, Antonio, Emily, and Mia. They are the Samurai Power Rangers.

"Whoa! Whao! Whao! Olivia calm down." says Mike stepping in front of me and Claire. Mike is my boyfriend and the Green Samurai Ranger. Jayden is Cassie's boyfriend and the Red Samurai Ranger. Antonio is Emily's boyfriens. Emily is the Yellow Samurai Ranger. Antonio is the Gold Samurai Ranger. Kevin is Mia's boyfriend. Kevin is the Blue Samurai Ranger. And last but not least Mia is the Pink Samurai Ranger.

"Fine!" I say and I back off. Jayden walks over and stands bye Cassie. Mike then stands bye me and puts an arm around me.

"Fine!" said Claire and she walks off.

"Why did you do that?" I ask.

"Because if I hadn't you probubly would have beaten her black and blue." answers Mike.

"I would not." I protest.

"Olivia! We know you. You don't really have good control of your anger." says Jayden.

"Well then." I say.

"Come on Olivia! You know he didn't mean it like that." says Emily.

"Yah I know." I say.

"Good! Let's head to class." said Kevin.

"Ah! Don't remind me." Mike and I say together.

"And that's why you guys are perfect for each other." says Cassie.

"Yah! You both hate school." says Antonio.

"But Olivia makes good grades even thought she hates school. And Mike is just bad at it." says Mia in a playing voice. Even though everyone knew she was right.

"Hey." says Mike.

"Come on!" says Jayden and we head off to class. Mike, Cassie, Jayden, and I have the same first hour. English. Mia, and Kevin have first hour Home Ec. And Antonio, and Emily have P.E. together first hour.


	2. Ah Oh!

**Disclaimer: My sister PR-H20 SUPER FAN made up this Power Rangers team. So she owns it. I'm just making different Characters. So Sista this entire Story is for yah.** **Enjoy. Huds Kisses to an amazing Sista.**

Cassie, Jayden, Mike, and I walk into our English class and take our seats. Jayden sits by Cassie on her left. I sit on her right. Mike sits on my right. We sit in the front row. We were early so we decided to talk a bit.

"Okay Class! Please get out your English books and your homework from last night." asks Mrs. Clearwater when entering the room.

"Oh man!" whispers Mike.

I look at him and ask in a worried tone "What is it Mike?"

"I left my English homework at the Shiba House." he says.

"Mike! Your gonna get in so much trouble with Mrs. Clearwater, and Mentor Ji. This is the third time this week." I say in disbalief at Mike's iresponibility.

"I know! I'm dead." he says sadly.

"Guys! Be quiet!" whispers Cassie.

"Sorry!" we say.

"Hey! What's going on over there?" asks Jayden bending over a bit over his desk so he could see us.

"Mike forgot his homework! Again!" I say.

"Seariously Mike?" ask Cassie, and Jayden together annyoied at his incopitecnce. They hated seeing Mike getting in trouble. Almost as much as me.

"Sorry!" he whispres.

"Olivia, Cassie? Jayden, Mike? Is everything ok?" asks Mrs. Clearwater.

"Yes!" we all say together.

"Good! Now please get out your homework from last night. And Mike! I sure hope you have your homework todaay. If you don't that's a detention, and a call home." say's Mrs. Clearwater.

The whole class went "Ohhhh!"

"Be quiet! Now!" say's Mrs. Clearwater clearly annyioed. She turns back to the board.

I am a little worried about Mike. I've never missed on homework assignment. And I have straight A's to prove it. So I decided to give it to Mike. I wouldn't get a detention but I would get in trouble. But not as much as Mike would have gotten. Of that I was sure. So I erased my name and wrote Mike's in. But sloppily though. I then erased all of the answers and rewrote them messily. I have a photograohic memory. So I was sure everything was right. _Opp! Maybe I should change some of the answers_ I thought. So I did, and I then handed the paper to Mike. He looked down at it in disbalief. He then looked at me. I just smiled and shrugged my shoulders. He tried to give it back. But I gave it right back. He smiled at me thankfully. I smiled back.

"Ok Class! Please pass your homework from last night to the front." everyone did but me. Jayden, and Cassie saw this and looked at me questionly. I just shrug my shoulders. "Well it looks like everyone turned in thier homework. Including Mike. Wait! Olivia I don't see your's in here. Is everything Ok? This isn't like you at all." asks Mrs. Clearwater in a worried tone. Everyone was looking at me questionly. They all knew to that this wasn't like me.

"Yes Mrs. Clearwater. I just felt sick last night and went to bed early." I say.

"Oh! Ok! Just turn it in tomorrow for full credit." she says. My mouth hung open. I was shocked. I thought for sure that I was going to get into trouble. "Is everything alright?" she asks agian.

"Yah! It's just I thought I was going to get into trouble for not having it." I say.

"Yah! Why doesn't she get int trouble and get an extra day when the rest of us would get in trouble?" asks a kid in my class.

"Well first of all. Olivia has never missed an assignment and has straight A's. And second she was sick." says Mrs. Clearwater sternly. The kid sat back in his chair.

**********************************************************BEEP! BEEP! BEEP**!************************************************************

Our communicators go off. Our hands fly over our communicators.

"What was that?" asks Mrs. Clearwater looking straight at us. She knew the sound came from one of us.

"Nothing!" Jayden, Cassie, Mike, and I say at the same time.

"Well ok then!" she turns back to the board. We all heave a sigh.

*********************************************************BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!***************************************************************

Our communicators go off again. Our hand fly over our communicators again.

"What was that?" asks Mrs. Clearwater again. Also looking at us agian.

"Nothing!" we say again.

"Now that was something!" says Mrs. Clearwater accusingly.

"Uh Mrs. Clearwater I feel like I'm gonna be sick. Can I go to the nurses office?" I ask. Holding my stomach to make it more beliveable.

"Oh yes dear. Hurry!" she says.

"Thanks!" I say and I run out the door. When I get into the hallway I stop and press my communicator. "I read yon Mentor." I say.

"Olivia! There's a Nilock attacking the City sqaure. Hurry!" he says.

"Ok!" I say and tap on my communicator to end the conversation. Just then Mike, Jayden, and Cassie run out the door of our English room. "How did you get out?" I ask.

"Invisability and Doubles!" they all say.

"Ok then! Thier's a nilock attack in the city's square." I say.

"Ok! Lets go!" says Jayden, and we run out the door.


	3. The Battle

**Disclaimer: My sister PR-H20 SUPER FAN made up this Power Rangers team. So she owns it. I'm just making different Characters. So Sista this entire Story is for yah.** **Enjoy. Huds Kisses to an amazing Sista.**

We run out of school and head to the city's sqaure. We meet Emily, Antonio, Mia, and Kevin.

"How are you guys already here?" I ask.

"Doubles and Invisibility." they say.

"Hey we did that, too." says Jayden.

"Cool!" says Emily.

"Uh! Guys! What about Big Ungly." says Mia pointing towards the nilock.

"Oh come on! It can't be that bad." says Mike turning around to look at the nilock. "Oh! God!"

"Now thats a face only a mother could love." says Cassie.

"You could say that agian." says Antonio.

"Ok! Now that's a face on..." Cassie starts.

"Ok that's soooo not what I meant." says Antonio.

"Guys! Remember Big Ugly." I say. Cassie and Antonio were babbiling about something so notimportant at this point.

"Who could forget!" says Kevin.

Cassie and I step infront of everyone and Cassie asks "Ready?"

I say "Ready."

"Solar Light! Shine Bright! Heyah!" we shout together. We are then morphed into the Orange and Purple Solar Light Rangers. And if you haven't guessed, Cassie is the leader. Even though thier are only two of us.

Then Jayden, Kevin, Mike, Antonio, Emily,and Mia step up behind us and Jayden asks "Ready?"

"Ready!" they shout.

"Samuriazers!" and then they write thier element symbols in the air, and wack it. It then hits them, and they are morphed into the Red, Blue, Green, Gold, Yellow, and Pink Samurai Rangers. Then they run uo to join Cassie and I in the front. Jayden stands by Cassie. Antonio stands by Jayden. And Emily stands by Antonio. Then Mike comes running up to stand by me. Kevin then stands by Mike. And last but not least Mia stands by Kevin. Cassie then steps up and says "Thunder Bird! Orange Sun Solar Light Ranger Ready!" and she gets in her stance.

I then step up and say "Night Wolf! Purple Moon Solar Light Ranger Ready!" I then get in my stance.

Jayden then comes up by Cassie and says "Red Samurai Ranger Ready!" and he gets in his stance.

Then Mike comes up by me and says "Green Samurai Ranger Ready!" and gets in his stance.

Then next is Antonio "Gold Samurai Ranger Ready!" he gets in his stance.

"Blue Samurai Ranger Ready!" says Kevin walking up and getting in his stance.

Then Emily walks up to stand by Antonio and says "Yellow Samurai Ranger Ready!" she then gets in her stance.

Then last but not least Mia. She walks up and says "Pink Samurai Ranger Ready!" and she gets in her stace.

When everyone was in it they all stood up and said "Power Rangers Ready!"

"Well! Well! Well! Look at the different colored Spandex. If you wern't serious I might acctualy laugh. Oh wait! I will. Hahahaha!" says the nilock.

"Shut your mouth Big Ugly!" I yell frustrated. I run up and slash him with my night wolf sword.

"Ouch!" yells the monster.

"Nice one Olivia!" shouts Mike. I turn around to see Mike fending off a pack of mogars. I looked at everyone else. They to were to busy fighting off mogars. I didn't even know when the mogers came. I was just to focased on Big Ugly.

"Olivia! Look out!" shouts Cassie.

"Huh?" I ask and turn around.

"Hah!" says the Nilock when he slashes me with his big yellow Knife sharp claws.

"Ahhhhh!" I scream and I fly through the air and land on the ground 20 feet away from him.

"Olivia!" everyone shouts.

"I'm ok!" I say getting up. "Your gonna pay for that Ugly butt!"

"Why thatk you!" says the Nilock.

"That's not a commpliment.'' I yell at him.

"To me it is." he says mockinlgly.

"Ahh!" I scream as I run and slash him again with my sword.

The monster goes flying back "Ahhhh!" and he lands with a thund 30 feet away.

"I told you you pay for that." I say charging him again. I did not expect the nilock to get uo so quick. He slashes me across the stomach. "Ahhhhh!" I scream and I fly back into a building. But I bounce right off of it and as I make contact with the ground I demorph. I clutch my stomach and say "Owww!"

"Olivia!" everyone screams again and they run over to me. I didn't even realize the defeated the mogers. Mike helps me up.

"Oh my god! Olivia are you ok?" asks Emily.

"Yah I'm fine!" I say whincing. It hurt to talk. Bad. I keep ahold of my side feeling somthing sticky and warm. I look down and I feel my face flush white.

"Olivia! Your bleeding!" says Cassie.

"Yah!" I say whincing again.

"We need to get you home. Now!" shouts Jayden coming over to help me stay standing. My legs were about to buckle underneath me. I guess he saw that.

"No!" I say.

"What?" asks Kevin in disbalief.

"No!" I repeated.

"Why?" asks Mia.

"Because you need to finish Big Unly first. I'm not leaving untill then." I say pointing to him. He waited because he was also hurt.

"Then I'll stay with you.'' says Mike.

"No.'' I say.

"Why?" he asks.

"Because they'll need you when you defeat him and he grows." I say.

"Then who will stay with you?" asks Antonio.

"Ahem!" says Cassie.

"Cassie will!" I say.

"Ok! But I'll be backk soon!" says Mike.

"Ok! Now go!" I try to push him with as much strength as I could muster. But he didn't move. He just bent down and kissed me.

"I love you!" he says sweetly.

"You, too." I say. And he runs out to fight the nilock. The others followed exept Jayden. He helps me to the ground gently and then runs off to help his team. But first he gave Cassie a kiss. Cassie comes over and sits by me. She doesn't talk because she knew it hurt me to. We watch them defeate the nilock. But he grew. They all called on thier zords and combined them.

When they defeated the nilock Jayden says "Sanurai Rangers! Victory is ours." they then come back down and run over to check on me.

Mike runs over to me and asks "Are you Ok?"

"She can bearly keep her eyes open!" exclaims Cassie.

"Look her shirt is soaked in blood!" says Emily a bit worried.

"Oh no! She's closing her eyes!" yells Kevin.

''Come on let's get her home." Jayden says.

"Olivia! Keep your eyes open. Ok?" asks Mia.

"Mmmhummm!" I mumble. But I'm to tired to. I start to close my eyes again wanting to drift into an endless sleep.

"No Olivia! Baby! Keep your eyes open. Please." begs Mike.

"Why don't we head home now." says Antonio.

"Ok! Let's go!" says Cassie.

"Mike! Carry Olivia home! says Jayden.

"Ok! But what about school?" he asks.

"We have doubles remember?" asks Mia.

"Yes! But Olivia doesn't." says Mike.

"Oh! That's a problem!" she says.

"Yah!" agrees Antonio.

"I Know! Jayden make her a double like you did me. Remember when I got captured possing as a bride." asks Emily.

"Yes! I do." he says.

"Good Idea!" says Cassie.

"Thanks!" says Emily smiling at her praise.

"Ok! I'll get working on that you just get Olivia doesn't look like she'll last much longer." he says.

"What!" exclaim Cassie, and Mike.

"Just kidding! Now get her home." says Jayden.

"Ok!" they all say. And they run to the Shiba House. Me limp in Mike's arms. Jayden stays behind to work on my double.

"I hope!" whispers Jayden.

**What did you think? Remember Reviews= the next Chapter. So click the Blue button below. Thanks.:) Dillon-SummerLoverForever.**


	4. Olivia's Recovery

**Disclaimer: My sister PR-H20 SUPER FAN made up this Power Rangers team. So she owns it. I'm just making different Characters. So Sista this entire Story is for yah.** **Enjoy. Huds Kisses to an amazing Sista.**

Mike runs into the dojo with me in his arms while everyone else followed. They run past mentor's questioning gaze and race me to the infermery. Mentor follows and asks "What on earth happened?"

Mike lays me in bed and says "A nilock attack."

"What kind of nilock?" asks mentor.

"I dont know. It had dig yellow claws." answered Cassie rushing over to my side.

"Oh no!" says mentor.

"What!" shouts everyone.

"I'll tell you later. Right now we need to take care of Olivia." mentor says and walks over to my side.

"Is Olivia going to be ok?" asks Mia.

"Yes if we get cuts washed out and make sure their not infected." says Mentor. Mike comes to my side and sits down in a chair. He holds my hand.

"We have to do somrthing quick." he says.

"Ok! Get me warm water and a rag, Some peroxide. And we need to get her some blood stat." says mentor. Everyone looked at Cassie.

"I'll get working on donating some blood now go!" shouts cassie. Everyone went bustling around the house to get what I needed. Cassie stuck a needle in her arm and started to draw blood. Scince they were twins they had the exact blood type.

*******************************************************MEANWHILE************************************************************************

Jayden was working on my double. "Man I have to do this and get back." he said to himself. He kept trying and trying but to no use. He was about to give up when he thought of me and Cassie. And of Emily. Emily had lost her sister Serena not to long ago, and never gave up. Even when things were tough. Cassie face then popped into his mind. He started to focas and did it for Cassie and I. But mostly for Caasie. He loved her to much to dissapoint her. He tried one more time and did it. "YES!" he shouted. Then he sent my double to school. Then he ran back to the Shiba House.

He ran in to find a needle in cassies arm."What the..." he said. He hated needles.

"It's for Olivia. She needs the blood badly." says Cassie.

"Oh!" he says and goes to sit by her. Everyone had gottin the stuff together a while ago, and they were waiting by my bed. "How is she?"

"Better. But once Cassie gets that pint off blood out of her. Olivia will be much better.'' says mentor looking up from his watchfull gaze at me.

"Oh ok!" says Jayden.

"Oh Olivia! She's my like my little sister. I don't want to lose another sister says Emily weeping into Antonio's shirt. Antonio was rubbing her back.

"It's Ok! Olivia will be fine. She's a fighter she'll pull through. And just think of what Mike is going through." says Antonio. He whispered the last part.

Mike was watching me intintly. He never took his eyes off me. Not even at Emily's comment and when Jayden walked into the room.

"I'm done." says Cassie.

"Good! Lets put the needle in Olivia now." says mentor. He puts the needle in my right arm, and Cassie walks over with Jayden by her side to give it to mentor. He took it quickly and plugs it into the needle. I start to get blood.

"Do you know when she'll wake up?" asks Kevin.

"No!" answers mentor.

"I hope it's soon." says Mike.

"Yah plus we have school tomorrow." says Mia.

"School is out of the question for Olivia right now." says mentor.

"Do you know when she can come back?" asks Jayden.

"About a month." mentor says.

"I can't last through school that long without Olivia. It's Torcher. The only thing that gets me through it is her." says Mike.

"I know Mike but she needs to rest." says mentor.

"MMMMM!" I mumble starting to come around. I open my eyes. At first my vison was a bit blurry. But it came around. First at Mike and then to everyone else. "Wh-What happened?" I ask trying to sit up but mike pushed me down qeintly.

"A nilock attack." he says qeintly. He had a smile one his face.

"Why am I here in the infermery?" I ask.

"Because you almost died from bleeding to death from your cuts that nilock gave you." says Cassie comming to sit at the edge of my bed.

"Oh!" was all I could say.

"Olivia! I'm so happy your ok!" shouts emily jumping up to give me a hug.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" I say.

"Sorry!" he says as mike and antonio pull her off of me. She looked quilty.

"It's ok! I'm glade i'm ok to." I say.

"Yah!" everyone else agrees.

"So how long do I have to stay in here?" I sak mentor.

"About a month." he says.

"What!" I yell."What about school."

"Well get someone to bring you your things." says mentor reashuringly.

"Ok!" I say.

"Well we'll leave you to rest." says Jayden putting his arm aroumd Caasie leading her out.

"I'll stay." say Cassie and Mike together. Mike not looking away from me.

"You guys need your rest." reasurs Jayden. giving Cassie the puppy dog stare.

"Not fair Jayden! You know I can't say no to that face. Besides Olivia's hurt." Cassie whines.

"It's Ok Cassie. I'd much rather be alone with Mike anyway." I say. Cassie nodded with hurt in her eyes. But she didn't argue. They all left and I was alone with Mike.


	5. Mike's Suprize

**Disclaimer: My sister PR-H20 SUPER FAN made up this Power Rangers team. So she owns it. I'm just making different Characters. So Sista this entire Story is for yah.** **Enjoy. Huds Kisses to an amazing Sista.**

I finally got to get out of that boring room today. I got up extra early, and got dressed. Even though I hate school and I make good grades I wanted to go so bas. Hey don't give me that look. If you were cooped up in the Imfermery you'd be wanting to go to school. I got up and stummbled into the bathroom and got ready for school. I put on a cute purple outfit so I was sure to make mike drool. I then walk out of the bathroom all ready and go to Mike's and Kevin's room. I open the door slowly and look in to make sure i didn't wake any one. Then I tiptoed to Mike'ss bed and planted a kiss on him. "MMMMM!" he mumbled. Kevin started waking up. He saw me leaning over Mike and started to ask something, but I put a finger over my mouth. He stopped and watched with a questioning gaze. I give him the look that said wait and see. I kiss mike again. "Mmmmm Olivia. Why? Why?"

I look at Kevin with a smirk and say "Oh why what Mike? What did I do?" I a worried voice. Kevin just about started laughing. I shot him the death glare. I'm not going to let him ruin my fun. I mean I just got out of that dumb infermery. He shrank back but a smile still tugging at his lips. I roll my eyes and look to Mike. He was smiling.

"Why do you have to tourcher me with kissing me than stepping back before I can return it?" he complains his smile disapearing.

"Oh I'm sorry baby! Come here and give me a big fat kiss." I say.

"Ok! But stay still." He says.

"Oh I will Mikey-boo!" I say. I looked over at Kevin when I herd a muffled laugh. When he saw my glare he shut up.

"Ok!" Mike leans over his bed and falls to the floor.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Kevin and I laugh so hard as he jolted from his sleep by landing on the floor. I didn't stop him from laughing(Kevin) because you have to admit it was funny. Mike gave me a glare.

"What did I do Mikey-Boo!" I say sweetly.

"Don't give me that. You owe me later on. And I will come to collect." He says. I just roll my eyes and help him up. By this time everyone had come running in. Kevin was still laughung.

"What happened?" demanded Jayden looking at my outstreached hand to Mike who was spralled on the floor.

"Oh nothing! Just some green ranger talking in his sleep." I say simply. Ipull Mike up and he glared at me.

"What kind of things?" asked Cassie skeptically.

"Oh you know my Mike he was just..." I started to say but Mike put his hand over my mouth.

"Just talking about Olivia." said Kevin getting up while still laughing his head off and walked to Mia.

"Whats so funny?" asks Emily.

"Oh! Nothing." said Mike quickly. He knew what he had said in his dream just not knowing it was aloud. He shout Kevin the death glare. Everyone looked from Mike, Me and to Kevin.

"OOOKKKKK!" Antonio said streasing out the word.

"Lets get ready fo school." said Cassie. Everyone nodded in ushion and left.

"Olivia Moure. That was so uncool." said Mike.

"I sorry Mikey-Boo." I say in a sweet vioce fluttering my eyelashes and giving him the puppy dog face. "Olivia thats so unfair. You know I can't be mad at you when you do that." Mike complained.

"Oh well!" I say stealing a kiss from him and giggiling.

"I'm the only one who steals the kisses around here." said Mike as he bent his head down to kiss me.

"I'm ok with that." I say. Waiting for another kiss.

"Nope not after what you pulled." He said with a smile plastered on his face.

"Not fair!" I complain.

"You did this not me." He said. I start to walk out but he pulls me back and kisses me lightly."Remeber I will be collecting." he said. I just rolled my eyes and left him to get dressed.


	6. School Dayz

We all walk into class and everyone says"Hi Olivia!" "Hi!" I say back waving. Wow I thought they must of really missed me. But then Claire walks up and says in my face"Why were you gone so long? Are you chicken to face my after the hallway incident?" she had a smile tugging at her lips when see saw my face. Mike stepped infront of me to protect me. Claire just got a smirk on her face and snickered"What your gonna let your boyfriend fight for you?" "This isn't a fight!" says Mike calmly holding my hand. "Yah sure it isn't." she says."You won't let her go long enough to let her talk for herself." I let go of Mikes hand and step infront of him. "I'm sick of your bullying Claire. I can't believe people talk to you. Everyone hates you including your fake friends. Why are you so mean?" I ask. She looked as if she had been slapped in the face. "Because it's fun and your ugly!" she shouts in my face. Everyone stopped talking to watch. Cassie and Jayden were already in their seats. The looked up at me with pale faces. My face matched there's. They came up behind me. I felt Mike tighten his grip on mine. I felt back tears. I then finnaly snap. I had never cussed before"You know what go to HELL!" I shouted and ran out of the room tears finnaly falling. 


	7. No Comfort

Mike POV  
>We watched Olivia run out of class. "Olivia!" I shout. But she was already gone.<p>

"Come on let's go." says Jayden. Cassie, Jayden, and I run out of class following Olivia.

***********************************MEANWHILE*********************************************

My POV

I run into the garden out side of school. I had started raining but I didn't care. I've dealt with all kinds of mean girls but she was the worst of them all. I start running away from school. I just new I had to get away.

**_FLASHBACK_**

_"Hey dork!" says Claire walking up besides me and knocking my books out of my hand and pushing me into a locker door._

_"Oww! Don't do that!" I growel._

_"Why not! Are you going to do something about it?" she asks pushing me into the locker again._

_"Don't make me..." I start._

_"Do what?" she asks._

_"This..." I start to raise my hand so I can say my morphimg sequence. But then Mike comes running up and stops me. _

_"Don't Olivia!" he says putting my hand down._

_"Hey! Why'd you do that?" I ask._

_"Becasue you would have done something you'd regret." He says._

_"No! I would not have regretted one second of it." I say._

_"What ever! By Loser." she says harshley. "By Mike!" she says with adorasion._

_"What!" I yell. I knew what she was doing. I started to jump at her but mike caught me and was pulling me back bythe waist. "Hey! Stop! Let me go Mike." I shout._

_"I don't know what you see in that." says Clarie. Mike then let me go astounded at what she had said. And she opened her bottle of water and threw it at my lower half. "Hey look everybody. Olivia Peed her pant's." she says and everyone looked at me. They started laughing along with Claire. I got all red and started to cry. I ran to the bathroom. Mike tried to grab my hand but I shook it off and ran inside the girls bathroom._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

I just shook my head to get that painfull memory out of my head. Tears were pouring down my red cheeks. I just kept running. I ran deep into the woods and finally got tired. I laid down under a large tree and pulled my legs up to my chin trying to get warm. I wasn't going to go back. Not now. And I fell into a deep sleep in the bone chilling rain.


	8. Friends To The Rescue

Mike's POV

"Olivia! Olivia!" we call as we run out of school and into the bone chilling rain. It was freezing. Wait...and it was...hailing?

"We need to find Olivia quick!" yells Cassie trying to be herd over the hail and rain. Jayden walks over to her and puts an arm around her.

"Ok! Let me just call Mentor real quick.'' says Jayden.

"Just hurry!" yells Emily.

"Yah! I don't think she will make it out here in this weather." says Mia.

"Yah! She could freeze to death." agrees Kevin.

Jayden pulled out his Samurizer which was also his cellphone. He punched in the number 1 and hit send"...Hello Mentor! It's Jayden...No everything is not ok. Olivia just ran out of school now because of a bully...Well its raining, and hailing now. And she ran into the forest...I think...Yes...Just wait there and get the infermery ready...And turn up the heat throught the whole house...And heat up some blankets for when we find her...Yes you to...Bye" Jayden finally hung up the phone.

"Well!" we all ask.

"He's getting everything set up. Now let's go find Olivia." says Jayden.

"Ok!" we all say and follow Jayden into the forest.

************************************MEANWHILE******************************************

My POV

I woke up with a start. Something hard had hit my head. I look around. It was still raining. I was still alone. But something was different. It was...hailing. I tried to move but I couldn't. I was numb. I tried to open my mouth to yell help, but I couldn't. It was so cold. _How can anyone bo so cold_, I thought to myself. _I shouldn't have run out of school. Man I'm so stupid_, I think. I was shivering. I felt myself getting sleepy. My eyes were closing slowley._ No! Stay awake!_ I yell inside my head. But I was to tired. The last thing I remember were 7 figures running out of the mist the rain had caused. They were running at me and yelling"Olivia! Olivia!" I saw Mike running in the lead. He got to me first and picked me up. I looked into his eyes getting sleepier. I saw the look in his eyes. He was so scared. _Man!_ I thought, _How could I have hurt Mike this way._ Then I blacked out.

Mike's POV

"Olivia! Olivia! Wake up! Please?" I beg. I had here safe, and sound in my arms. But she looked so fragile. She was pale, blue, and her skin was ice cold. My blood turned cold. "Olivia!" I whisphered.

"We need to get Olivia to Mentor! Quickly!" says Cassie through sobs. They were freezing on her checks before they could even get past her mouth. _How could Olivia had stayed out here through this_, I thought to myself.

"Hurry Mike!" yelles Antonio pushing me ahead.

"Ok!" I say and I start running back to the Shiba House with my Olivia limp in my arms.


	9. Olivia Recovery Again

**No Ones POV**

"Mmmmm!" I start to wake up.

"Olivia! Olivia!" I hear Mike say.

"Olivia's awake!" shouts Cassie. Mentor, Jayden, Emily, Antonio, Mia, and Kevin come running in.

"Wha...What happened?" I ask alittle confused. Everyone looked at each other.

"You don't remember?" asks Emily. I just shake my head 'No'.

"Oh!...Well you ran out of school and into the bone chilling rain. And when we found you, you just passed out. You had a bad fever. It took forever to bring it down." says Cassie.

"How long have I been out?" I ask.

"Three days." says Mike coming over to me to hold me tight. He got under my covers and I rested my head on his chest.

"Oh!" I say quietly.

"Yah! I'm just glade your Ok!" says mike kissing the top of my head. I just smile.

"So now I can go train." I say starting to get up. But Mike just pushes me back down gently.

"No! You still need to recover." says Jayden.

"But I've been out for three days. I think I'm recovered." I say trying to get up again. But again Mike pushes me down.

"No!" everyone says.

"Fine!" I pouted. _I guess I'm stuck here_, I think to myself.


	10. Before School

**No One's POV**

"Yay I am finally out of that Infermery...again!" I say happily.

"Yah you are." says Mike walking over to me with a smile on his face. I turn around to see him standing in my doorway. He walks over and puts an arm around me. I smile up at him.

"Hey! Your up early." I say.

"Yah! Well I was not going to let what happened a week ago happen again. Besides I wanted to see my buttercup." says Mike sweetly.

"Oh Mike! Your such a mushball." I say rolling my eyes. He bends down tokiss me on the lips.

"That's because you make me one." he says. I giggle.

"MMMHHHHMMM!" Cassie, and Jayden say together standing in my doorway.

"No showing of public affection." says Jayden.

"Oh right! Like your so inicent with that." says Mike.

"Hey get out of my room. Have you ever herd of privecy. And I can do whatever I want to do with Mike. A Thank you!" I say.

"Well you can count out privecy when you make alot of noise to be noticed." says Cassie.

"Hey we wern't making any noises. And stop snooping. Or I'll have to do some on you two." I say evily. They look at each other.

"On second thought. We saw nothing. Forget we were even here." They say quickly.

"Good Choice." I say. They then run out of the room hand in hand.

"Nice Olivia! Now where finally alone." says Mike bending down to get another kiss. I lean away. "What?"

"We need to get ready for school." I say.

"Aww! Please just one kiss.'' begs Mike.

"Fine!" I say and I tilt my head back and give him a kiss. He started to pull me close to him.

"Nope! School time." I say pushing him away.

"Aww come on!" he begs.

"No now! Or you won't get anymore kisses from me. Or anything else for that matter." I say.

"I'm going!" he says quickly, and runs out of the room.

"Sucker!" I whisper to myself evily. I could never resist Mike. _I can't belive he fell for that_, I thought. I just said that because I knew that would get him going for getting ready for school. _That's my Mike_, I think to myself. I then go get ready for school.


	11. At School Part 1

**_Sorry Guys! I know I havn't updated in awhile. But I am now. And this is for all of my reviewers out there. Thank you so much for taknig time to reveiw my story. It really means alot. Thanks again. _**

**_I don't own Power Rangers. Saban does._**

**_My sister PR-H20 SUPER FAN own the Solar Light Rangers. This came from her imagination one night. I'll tell you the story real quick then I promis to get to the story._**

**_Ok! I was sleeping one night, and all of a sudden Cassie turns on the light. I wake up and was like "What are you doing?" I was so made that she would turn on the light at like 2 in the moring. Oh and we share the same room. :( JK Sista. Or am I? Anyway..._**

**_"I just had the greatest idea for a team, and I have to get it down on paper." she says while getting out paper, markers, and crayons._**

**_And I'm like "Then go out in the living room."_**

**_"Fine she says." and she does. the next mornig she shows me what she came up with. It was awsome. She came up with our morph(which is TOTALY AWSOME by the way!) our ranger suits, our saying for when we morph,our animal, and our symbols. Isn'r that so awsome? Well I think it is. _**

**_Anyway now for the story..._**

**My POV**

We drive to school in many different cars. Me in Mikes. Cassie in Jaydens. Emily in Antoniios. And Mia in Kevins. When we get to school we park and get out. Mikes car is green. Jaydens is red. Antonios is gold. And Kevins is blue. Everyone stops and stares at our cars. Everyone comes around and stares and touches our cars. I'm like "What the...?" Why is everyone crouding around our cars, and staring at us like were popular.

"What Babe?" asks Mike looking down at me with worry in his eyes. Everyone else looks at us too.

"Why is everyone crouding around our cars and looking at us like were popular?" I ask alittle confussed. Everyone looks at me in shook and wiht worry in there eyes.

"Because we are popular." says Mia.

"What!" I ask in disbalief.

"Yah! Are you ok?" asks Cassie.

"Yah! It's just we wern't popular before today! So why now?" I ask. They all look at me like I'm crazy. "What?"

"We've always been popular." answers Jayden.

"What scince when?" I ask.

"Scince we joined the cheerleading squad." says Emily for the girls.

"And scince we joined the football team." answers Antonio.

"What when was that?" I ask. I was freeknig out. My heart was about to pop out of it's chest. Was I in an alternet universe, or something. Because this can't be real.

Mike turns me around to face him and sees me freeking out "Olivia! Take deep breaths!" I do."Good girl! Are you ok? You don't seem yourself today." he asks worry clear in his eyes.

"Yah! I'm fine!" I say. _Well there all looking at me like I'm crazy. So I should just play along. I don't want to end up in a mental hosptital. Besides if this is a dream or an alternate universe, I should just embrace it. Right? Wrong!_

**_So what did you think?_**

**_Find out what happens next. RR&S. Thanks. _**


	12. At School part 2

**My POV**

The bell rings signaling school is starting. We walk in and I see everyone staring at us. We go to our lockers and get our stuff for our first period. Mike, Cassie, Jayden and I walk to English. At least that was normal. We go and sit down in our seats, and then Claire comes up and sits behind me. She says "Hey bestie. Ready for the big game tonight?"

I turn around shock plastered all over my face and I say "Huh?"

She stares at me with a questioning glance. Mike says "Yah she is. But she isn't quite herself to day so you'll have to excuse her."

Her questioning glance turns into understanding. "Oh! I get it your just nervous. It happenes to everyone." She says.

"Oh! Yah! Right!" I agree.

"Good!" says Claire.

"Yep!" I say uncomfertibly.

"Alright class get out your homework." says Mrs. Clearwater.

I reach into my bag and get it out. My sister, Jayden, Mike and Claire just stare at me. "What?" I ask.

"Oh! Uh...Well you never do your homework. We were just shocked thats all." says Jayden.

"What! I always do my homework." I say.

"No you don't. None of us do." says Cassie.

"What! Why?" I ask.

"Because popular people shouldn't have to do homework." says Mike.

"What! Why?" I ask again.

"Because were specail. Everyone else is below us." says Cassie.

"What!" I practicaly scream. _How could Cassie say that? Cassie would never say that, let alone think like that._ I thought.

"What's wrong with you?" asks Claire. "You so aren't acting like you."

"I think she's sick. Maybe we should take her to the nurse." says Mike.

"No! I'm fine." I say.

"Ok!" they all say and look back at the teacher. She was writing stuff on the board. Everyone else had there homework out. Except for Cassie, Jayden, Mike and Claire. _Yep! Something is up. I must be asleep or in an alternate universe. How can I get out._ I think to myself. _Someone. Anyone. HELP ME!_

_**Will Olivia find a way out of this nightmare? Can she survive untill then? Read and find out what happens next. As always read and review. Thanks! **_

_**~Dillon-SummerLoverForever :)**_


	13. Lunch

**My POV**

The bell rang for lunch. Cassie, Jayden, Emily, Antonio, Mia, Kevin, Claire, Mike, and I walked to lunch together. We sit at a table in front of the Cafiteria. I sit by Mike. Cassie sits by Jayden. Emily sits by Antonio. And Mia sits by Kevin. Claire sits by a Jock named Peter. Peter had brown hair. It was short on the left side, and kinda long on the right side. He had brown eyes, and he looked like an angel. Well he did untill he opened his big fat mouth. "Hey Babe! Do you like the view?" he asks. I blush. I guess he saw me staring.

"Dude! Don't talk to my girlfriend like that!" says Mike protectively.

"Sorry! But she was checkin me out!" says Peter.

"Was not!" I say.

"Oh look! Our food is here!" says Claire. I turn around to see freshmen bringing us our lunch. I was shocked.

"Uh! Whay are they bringing us our food?" I ask.

"Because were special.'' says Claire. My mouth flew open. I wanted to slap her.

"What makes us so special?" I ask.

"Were popular." Answers Emily. My mouth almost hit the floor.

"Shut you mouth Babe! You don't want to catch flies in that hot mouth of yours. Do you?" says Mike. I close my mouth. I wanted to slap him though. The Mike I knew would have never talked to me like that.

"That is a hot mouth!" agrees Peter.

"That's it!" says Mike standing up. I try to pull him back, but he's so strong. "I said don't talk to my girlfriend like that." he says agian. I finally manage to get him back in his chair. But he was still fuming.

"Sorry man! But your the one who said it." says Peter throwing his hands up in surender. Mike was going to say something but, we all forgot about the freshman standing there.

"Ehhhmmmmm!" says Mia.

"Food freshman!" says Kevin.

"Now!" agree Antonio and Jayden.

"Oh sorry!" they say and set our food in front of us.

"Ehhhmmmmm!" says Claire, Mike, and Emily.

"Oh sorry!" they say again. They then bow. My mouth hits the floor then.

"Thank you!" they all say, except for me.

"Whats wrong with you guys?" I practicaly yell.

"What's wrong with you?" asks Cassie.

"Olivia! Baby! Your scaring me." says Mike.

"Me! What about you? You'd never treat anyone so bad. None of you would. Well I can expect that from Claire, and Peter, But you? No way. Mike your my boyfriend. And you..." I look at Cassie, Jayden, Emily, Antonio, Mia, and Kevin."You are my family." I was horrified on how they were acting.

"Olivia! Calm down." says Cassie.

"NO! DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!" I yell. Everyone in the cafiteria was looking at us now. "This isn't you." I say to them. I then run out of the cafiteria.

"Olivia!" yells Cassie, Jayden, Emily, Antonio, Mia, Kevin, Claire, Peter, and Mike. I just keep running. _I want out of here_, I thought. _But how?_ I start to cry and run into the girls bathroom. _How do I get out of this nightmare?_

_**Well I guess Olivia didn't find a way out. But will she find a way out of this nightmare in the next chapter? Can she survive untill then? Read and find out what happens next. As always read and review. Thanks! **_

_**~Dillon-SummerLoverForever :)**_


	14. Make Up

**Sorry for not updating in a while. I will try and do it once a week now. It's because I have a life. Sorry. :) But thanks to you reviewers for the nice comments and such. Your the reason I keep writing. When you don't review, I feel like I failed at writing. And that I should stop with what it was I was working on. So please keep reviewing. And now what you've all been waiting ever so paitently for...**

Claire, Emily, Mia and Cassie walk into the girls bathroom."Olivia?" they all ask.

"Yeah?" I ask between sniffles.

"Were sorry!" says Claire. I was still crying but I stopped at that. Claire never says sorry.

"Yah! We should have taken into consideration that you haven't been fealing yourself today." says Emily.

"Oh!" I say. I come out of the stall I was in and wipe my eyes. They all came over and give me a group hug. I hug them back. Even Claire. I was done being shocked because it looked like I was stuck here.

"Were so sorry!" says Cassie.

"We didn't mean to make you cry." says Mia guiltely.

"It's ok!" I say when we finally come out of the hug.

"Now let's get you fixed up." says Cassie.

"Yah! Your makeup is running." complains Emily. I just laugh. Everyone just looked at me, shocked that I finally laughed. They then join in.

"Ok let's get you hot for Mike." says Claire.

"Ok!" I agree. And then Emily combes my hair, while Mia fixes my clothes, and Cassie redues my makeup. And then Claire sprays perfume all over me. _Hmmm!_ I thought, _maybe this could be a good friendship between me and Clarie after all._

_Sorry it's so short. :( But at least I updated. I hope you liked it! :D Please Review? Thanks! Oh and as you may be aware of I have a new User name. All you Jemily fans Might be happy about it. It is Emily Olivia Shiba. Anyway, bye. :)_

_Love,_

_Emily Olivia Shiba_


	15. The Football Game Part 1

_**Sorry I haven't Updated in a while. My computer wasn't working. But Cassie(PR-H20 SUPER FAN) is letting me use hers. Thanks SISTA! :D**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers Samurai. Sabian does. I don't own The Solar Light Rangers. Cassie my sister does. **_

_**Anyway…..What you've all been waiting for…..**_

The Football Game Part 1

Chapter 15

After school us girls went to cheer practice while the guys went to football practice. Tonight was the big game for the Championships.

"1, 2, Ready go! 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, and 8." shouts Claire. Of course she would be the captain. What I didn't expect was me being co-captain. I learned the routine quickly. We practiced like this for two hours. "Ok! Girls! Go home and rest up for tonight. Remember be here at 6:00 p.m." she says then dismisses us. "Olivia! Can you come here?" asks Claire.

"Uh….sure." I say. I then walk over to Claire. Cassie, Emily, and Mia wait for me. "Yes?"

"Olivia! You were really good today! But not you're best. Are you sure you're ok?" asks Claire.

"No! No! I'm fine. I just didn't get enough sleep last night. That's all." I say.

"Ok! Well then good thing we're all going home to rest. Make sure you rest the whole time ok? I don't want anything to happen to my baffle." says Claire.

"Ok! I will. Thanks!" I say and start to walk back to my sister and friends.

"Your welcome!" says Claire.

I meet up with Cassie, Emily, and Mia. "Sooo?" they ask.

"She was just worried about me. She wants me to rest the whole time I'm home. So I'm rested up for the game." I say.

"Oh!" says Mia.

"Ok!" Emily says.

"Let's head home." says Cassie.

"Let's!" I agree, and we head home.

When we get home we find the guys already there. "Hey!" we say as we walk in the door.

"Hey!" they say back. Mike walks over to me and gives me a kiss.

I push him away saying "EEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" while holding my nose.

"What?" asks Mike hurt in his brown eyes.

"Sorry! But you stink!" I say backing away.

"Oh!" says Mike. He smiles evilly then runs over to me and picks me up while squishing me in a hug.

"No! No Mike stop! You stink! Put me down! Mike stop! MIKE!" I shout.

Mentor then walks in. "Alright! Alright! Mike put Olivia down." says Mentor Jii. Mike puts me down and I glare at him.

"Thanks a lot! I'm gonna go take a shower." I say angrily.

"I'm sorry! Olivia I was just kidding." says Mike.

"Well it wasn't funny!" I shout. And I storm out of the room. I got my toiletries ready and a towel. A fresh cheerleading uniform. (We had extras (Just in case)) I then head into the bathroom and take an hour long shower. The steam felt so good, and warm I could have just stayed in there forever. But then a knock on the door brought me back. "Hurry up Olivia! We've got 1 hour till the game." shouts Cassie through the door.

"Shoot!" I whisper. _There goes my rest_, I thought. I get out of the shower and put on my cheer uniform. I then walk out of the bathroom to an expectant Mike, sitting on my Purple and Green bed. I looked at him. He looked back at me. But there was something in his eyes. Anxiety? I didn't know. I walked over to my bed and sat down next to him. I then say "Mike?" No answer. "Mike what's wrong?" I ask starting to get worried.

"Umm…..well….I just wanted to say…umm…." Mike says.

"What? What's wrong? I'm your girlfriend. You can tell me anything. And why are you nervous all of a sudden?" I ask.

"Well I just wanted to say I was sorry for upsetting you back there. And I know I can tell you anything. And so here goes. Olivia your scaring me. You haven't been yourself at all today. Are you ok? Is it because of me?" Mike asks.

"Oh! Mike no! It's not because of you. I just haven't been feeling like myself since I woke up. And yes, I'm fine. I'm sorry you felt it was because of you." I say and lay my head on his shoulder. He puts his arms around me, and lays his head on my head. I feel him smile and hear him breath a sigh of relief. I smiled at that. _Man!_ I thought, _I have an awesome boyfriend._ "I love you!" I say lifting my head up to look him in the eyes. I then give him a passionate kiss on the lips.

"I love you, too." he says after we gasp for breath after our long kiss. I smile up at hin.

I stand up and say "Now if you'll excuse me. I still have to dry my hair, and put on makeup."

Mike just sits there. "You don't need to do anything. Your already the prettiest girl on the planet." He says. I giggle and kiss him.

"You always know how to talk to me. Now get out!" I say pointing to the door, and smiling.

He stands up and says "Fine. I need to get ready too."

"Oh Mike!" I say and run up to him and kiss him on the lips. He wraps his arms around me and picks me up. He spins me around the room. He then sets me down. I pull back from the kiss. "Now you really need to go." I say. He smiles and kisses me quickly on the lips and then leaves. I smile then get ready. I put on my makeup. And then I dried my hair. I hear a knock on the door. I put my hair in a high ponytail, I then say "Come in." The door opens and a ready and pretty Cassie, Emily, and Mia walk in my room.

"Hi, Hi!" they say together, while taking a seat on my perfectly made bed.

"Hi!" I say back.

"So how did it go with Mike?" asks Mia.

"Yes! Give us the dets." says my twin Cassie.

"How did you know about Mike?" I ask shocked.

"Well he was telling the guys in the main room when we were walking by to come get you." says Emily.

"Of course he did. Well it was great! We kissed. A lot! He's so sweet and he apologized." I gush.

"EEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPP!" they squeak.

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I say running over to my bed and plowing them down. We hear fast footsteps running to my room. Us girls were giggling wildly on my bed when the guys came running in, with their football jerseys on.

Jayden cleared his throat. We all looked up to see all the boys smiling in the doorway.

"What?" I ask.

"Nothing!" says Antonio.

"We're just glad your back." says Kevin, walking over to me to give me a hug.

"Yah! Me to." I say accepting the hug. It was starting to feel like 'this' world was 'my' reality. I was slowly forgetting about my 'real' world. "Come on group hug." I say. And everyone comes in for a group hug. Me in the middle. "Ok! Can't breath." I gasp. Everyone comes out of the hug quickly.

"Sorry!" they say.

"That's alright! I LOVED it!" I say.

"Ok! Let's go. We don't want to be late." says Jayden.

"Ok!" everyone else agrees, including me. We then head to the game.

_**Is this a dream? Or is this an alternate universe? Can Olivia get out of it? Does she want to leave? Read and Find out. Please, please, please review. Thanks.**_

_**Again, sorry everyone for not updating in a while. As I said before, my computer wasn't working. Well I hope you liked it! I probably won't update till next Saturday. But we'll see. Anyway….see you later. **_


End file.
